


Candy Coated

by rosadellic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Blow Jobs With Teeth, Connor & Gavin Reed Friendship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, M/M, Mouth Kink, No Romance, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadellic/pseuds/rosadellic
Summary: Connor looked back at his glass cup of thirium, the blue sparkling against the lights and Gavin snarkily retorted, "Are you sure? You look a little hot, you're not gonna overheat are you?"
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Candy Coated

Gavin Reed was annoying, his mannerisms and the way he talked. Connor often wondered why he flapped his gums so much but now, he didn't have an issue with his mouth. The two were currently in the break room of the police department, him mixing too many spoonfuls of sugar into a cup of coffee and Connor standing almost completely still, his hands tightening up and loosening.

Gavin eyed him suspiciously, stopping for a moment to roll his red lollipop around his in his mouth.

"What's the matter with you, dipshit? You keep staring at me."

Connor snapped out his stupor, brown eyes widening when he realized he was caught. Embarrassment clouded him under Gavin's scrutiny and he kept fidgeting his hands together, missing his quarter which usually helped him relax.

"I apologize Gavin, I didn't realize I had been doing that. Forgive me." Well, who said newly deviated androids couldn't lie? Because he just did and he felt an strange sensation following his poor excuse.

Connor didn't know what it was but when he walked into the break room almost an hour ago so the two could talk for a bit about a Red Ice case they had been assigned too for about a week, he didn't expect to see Gavin - his new friend apparently - grinning at him with that crystallized sugar on a stick in between his lips.

Connor was probably as naïve as people tended to think he was. He wasn't programmed with the knowledge of sexual intimacy. It was something that Cyberlife hadn't thought he needed due to him being simply designed for tracking down deviants and probing their memory. Following his deviation, the android had to manually learn these things from various Eden Club magazines he read.

Just because he had no experience in the act didn't mean he wasn't aware of it, though. It never bothered him to such a point either, but this was... just indescribable.

And from the way that Gavin carefully handled that ruby red lollipop in between his lips was what it reminded him of. It was too racy and it left indecorous feelings curling in his stomach.

He couldn't eat anything due to not needing it but watching someone he _liked_ eat it in such a suggestive way was making his fingers shake lightly, causing him to clench them repeatedly to get the feeling to cease. He felt like he was getting cold shivers but that was impossible.

Connor was aware that Gavin had begun talking again, but the only thing he could focus on was that red sucker slowly rolling back and fourth between the human's full lips, the candy looking shiny with saliva when it was pulled from his mouth.

It made a soft sound, a glutinous wet _'pop_' that seemed to be stuck in his mind now. Gavin was mentioning something about Anderson or something, his noticeably tense body moving around and coming closer to him.

Suddenly Connor snapped out of his haze, brown eyes wide and alert. "I'm sorry Gavin, did you say something?"

Gavin just stared at him, an unimpressed look crossing his face.

That wasn't like Connor at all, who always had a sharp ear for anyone listening and never got this distracted. He had taken in his out of place behavior and this just added on to his suspicion. "I said I have your blue drink ready, idiot."

After gingerly handing Connor the glass containing the stuff he poured from a packet thanks to Cyberlife stacking them everywhere, Gavin leaned back against the counter. He tucked one arm under the other as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth.

Connor watched him do so, feeling an odd warming sensation in his cheeks when a single strand of saliva trailed from the candy, Gavin's tongue an alarming shade of red, almost the same as the candy as he licked at the lollipop instead. This was getting a little too much for him. 

He wasn't used to these feelings swirling back and fourth in his mind and a new sensation flashed through him like a white hot wave. It felt good, flooding the wires which were designed to simulate veins and making the back of his neck heat up.

Connor knew what it was because nothing else he tried calculating seemed to fit whatever was happening.

He was attracted to Gavin Reed, the short, mouthy asshole who once punched him in the stomach for not making him a coffee like he demanded.

Gavin took one look at the awkward android and rolled his eyes. "You look like something's fucked up in your programming. Your light thingy is red, what's the matter?"

Connor closed his eyes to try and get the flashing warnings to settle down, placing his cup down so he quickly cover his flashing LED with one hand shakily. It was uncharacteristic for him to do and Gavin raised one dark brown eyebrow at this.

He had never seen the android so nervous before but he couldn't lie to himself that it was quite a sight, in an interesting sort of way. Gavin had always been a little curious about Connor and what went on inside that designed mind of his. What caused that LED to change colours so frequently and why he still wore it when most androids had removed theirs.

"I assure you, there's nothing wrong, Detective. We should probably get back to work unless you want to be here all night." Gavin let out the loudest and most annoying huff he could, uncrossing his arms to rest one hand on his hip, the dark denim jeans he was wearing looking a bit tight.

That was another thing that Connor had been paying attention to since the two started this case together and it went against his programming. The human's body was interesting for him to look at, the heat that radiated off of him was comforting and the way his skin laid over the tense muscles underneath was fascinating.

Gavin's ludicrous diet of coffee and repetitive Chinese take-out was unsettling and repugnant to him but he was amazed at how in shape the he was. He wasn't that tall and wasn't bulging with muscles but there was a very visible tone to him, the muscles of his chest and stomach showing whenever he wore a tighter shirt to work, rather than his normal grey Henley. 

"I know when something's bothering you, dipshit. I'm not as stupid as _everyone_ fucking thinks I am. You've got something going on in the robobrain of yours." Gavin spoke in a low, daunting voice, a certain gleam in his grey eyes at that moment, one that Connor couldn't decipher. He had never seen the look before either and it sent a shiver down his neck.

Gavin smirked around the lollipop, knowing now what had gotten the android so hot and bothered ever since coming into the break room.

He pulled the candy from his mouth again, and looked at it, not believing this what was getting under Connor' skin.

So the innocent machine did get a little dirty after all. Not that he blamed him, anyone would get flustered by watching someone suck on a titillating piece of candy but Gavin didn't know he had been making it so raunchy until he caught Connor watching him just now.

But Connor insisted that nothing was wrong, much to Gavin's amusement. "I assure you Gavin there is nothing... " His eyes focused on that tongue lapping at the glistening candy, losing his momentary train of thought.

That had never happened to him before and he was worried there was an error in biocompoments that was causing this behavior.

Connor looked back at his glass cup of thirium, the blue sparkling against the lights and Gavin snarkily retorted, "Are you sure? You look a little hot, you're not gonna overheat are you?"

Those words didn't nearly describe how his body felt at that moment.

"It's... I've never seen anyone eat candy like that before." That wasn't what he wanted to say.

Connor realized this, his brown eyes widening before he tried to look anywhere but at the human, knowing Gavin was eating this up. He could feel his face creating that hot feeling again, not believing how he could let himself say that. Part of being a deviant was this flood of emotions that came with it and he was still having issues trying to control all of them.

Gavin, on the other hand, seemed pleased and bit down onto the lollipop, the red candy breaking loudly underneath his strong teeth and crumbling in his mouth. He swallowed the candy and Connor was sure he was getting aroused. He had never felt such a thing before but it wasn't unpleasant. He was aware of his pants tightening somewhat but he couldn't take his eyes off of Gavin's mouth, lips shining with spit and tinted red.

Connor was suddenly aware of Gavin standing directly before him, looking up at him because of the height difference with a look in his eyes that was predatory.

"You like when I eat this shit, huh? Never seen anything like it before?" His question was filthy, one that Connor just gaped helplessly at. Gavin had never spoken to him in that tone of voice of before but he found himself unable to correct him because he was enjoying it.

But Gavin continued on, placing both hands onto the coffee counter behind Connor, trapping him between his body and it.

Of course he wasn't applying pressure because he knew that Connor could easily break free and probably snap both his arms without trouble. But... he didn't. He stood there completely still, his face now taking on a rather impassive look and his eyes lowering.

"Or do you just like watching me suck on things? Are you that much of a slut that you'd get off watching me eat some candy? Is that it?" Connor shivered at the tone of his voice, something that Gavin noticed and a mischievous grin took over his rugged features.

He leaned closer to where his scarred nose was almost brushing the android's, his breath puffing slightly since androids didn't need to breathe.

Gavin continued to grin, slowly licking along his pink upper lip to still taste the remaining tint of his candy.

"Is that why you let me take that banana yesterday? You wanted to see me swallow it because you want me to suck your dick?"

Connor made a soft noise, almost like whine, his LED now a glowing mix of red and yellow.

He was instantly reminded of that memory thanks to having the ability to save them. He brought in some fruit that he thought Hank might've wanted to eat but Gavin snatched the banana and propped his feet on his desk to eat it.

But now that he thought about it more, he remembered Gavin eating it slowly, narrowing his mouth around the fruit as if he was trying to suck on it before biting down. Connor would have curled in on himself then had not Gavin parted his pink lips to lick over them once more, his eyes catching the sexual action.

Connor kept staring down at him before newfound bravery took over his system and he closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to Gavin's mouth.

His grey eyes widened somewhat, not expecting the android to take such a step but closed them after a moment, wrapping his stiff arms around Connor's slim waist, connecting his hands at the base of his lower back. Gavin had a sneaking suspicion for awhile that Connor didn't know a damned thing about sex, let alone kissing, but fuck if he wasn't a quick learner.

The android's lips were surprisingly soft and moist, moving fluidly against his as if they had been kissing for the past couple of years and it wasn't a new thing happening.

Gavin dug his finger nails into the fabric of Connor's grey jacket, letting out a surprising moan when his strong hands traveled down his back and cupped his ass in a tight grip.

Connor pulled away almost instantly, looking down at him frantically. "I'm sorry Gavin, I didn't mean to do that."

Gavin chuckled sarcastically in response, his eyes gleaming with mischief that the two of them were swapping spit during the night shift.

Was he ever glad Fowler put them both on this case, he was waiting to get his hands on the android for months. He spent far too long watching Connor lean over his desk, those annoying jeans practically begging for his ass to be spanked.

"Nah it's cool but you can do it again if you want."

Connor did it again, gripping the firm muscle of his ass tightly, making Gavin press a little closer to him and let out a moan of approval. It made the android's thirium pump increase in his chest and the two met for another firm kiss, Gavin's mouth already slick with spit with a faint hint of coffee and candy. His hands came up to grip Gavin's tense back, fingers curling in the rough fabric of his leather jacket, making him at the feeling.

Gavin pulled away from Connor' mouth, only to lean to the left somewhat and start kissing at his pale neck, the smooth skin feeling almost delicate.

Connor sighed in unknown pleasure, moving his hands upwards so he could rest them on Gavin's broad shoulders, rubbing the taught muscle there gently. His LED had stopped flashing red and was now circling a vibrant yellow as Gavin sucked on a tender part of his neck, before leaning up to take an ear lobe in between his teeth.

That earned him a surprising action, Connor gasping loudly and he accidentally bumped his crotch against Gavin's, who's laughter was genuine for once.

"Damn, you're pretty jumpy. You usually this sensitive or are you programmed to act like this?" Gavin smirked and tightly grabbed Connor's ass through those ridiculously tight jeans, laughing when the android gasped again and his eyes fluttered somewhat.

Connor shook his head somewhat, his lips parting and closing for a few seconds. "I am not - I am not programmed to anticipate sudden touches, they happen naturally just like a human."

Gavin grinned at this new information and slipped his fingers under the sides of Connor's jacket, finding the end of his shirt so he could yank it out of his jeans. He tugged at the black tie secured around the android's neck, loosening it up a bit so he could reach the skin underneath easier.

After getting most of the stubborn buttons out of the way, Gavin admired the random scattering of freckles across the android's pale chest before he gently thumbed one erect nipple, smirking when Connor reacted instantly and mewled.

Gavin leaned downwards and took the almost colourless bud into his mouth, hot breath beating on it and sucking lightly on the sensitive skin. It didn't feel any different from a human, soft in comparison and hardening like normally too.

Connor gasped loudly much to Gavin's delight, eyes opening and closing from the onslaught, before he began making small whining noises that went straight to Gavin's hardening cock.

He bit down onto the tender nipple, cautiously scraping his teeth against the flesh and groaned when the android let out a throaty moan, hips bucking forward unconsciously and grinding against him.

Who knew androids could sound so needy? It was making him rock solid in his pants so Gavin pinched the other nub at the same time, Connor once again whimpering loudly.

_That was more like it._

Gavin already knew Connor was turned on but marveled at the feeling of his erection pressing against his inner thigh.

Cyberlife really thought of everything when it came to their precious prototype, even giving him a _fucking penis_ that felt incredibly good and _real_ rubbing against his jeans.

A few visions of sucking the android's cock came into mind so Gavin began wondering if he wouldn't mind if he did. Connor was practically humping against his thigh anyways so Gavin was gonna shoot his shot.

He laid a moist kiss against Connor's incredibly warm neck before pulling away, smirking when he noticed the android slouching against the counter somewhat, his LED cyphering between red and yellow, his chest rising with small breaths. His nipples, no matter if they were just a simple design, were swollen from the abuse, shining and still peaked. 

Gavin gently rubbed two fingers over the erect buds and got a gentle whimper in return. His eyes raked over Connor's figure without care, wondering what that body felt like during skin on skin contact. But there was a insistent voice in his mind telling him he needed to see if Connor was okay, so he stepped back and stared at those tightly closed eyes.

"Hey, you feeling okay? Your light or whatever has been turning red and I don't uh - I don't want you to burn out or some shit."

Connor's eyes met his, suddenly so dark and _fuck_, it was making him jump in his pants. "I'm fine, Gavin. This is all new to me but I am enjoying it. I apologize if it seems like I'm not."

That appeased Gavin who got back into the android's personal space, running his calloused hands down what was exposed of his hairless chest before flicking the buttons open on his shirt.

Once he was done with that, he pushed that and the jacket out of the way so he could mouth firmly at the skin around his navel. Connor bit down on his bottom lip, eyes snapping shut again while he hesitantly tangled one hand in Gavin's hair.

Gavin didn't seem to care, leaving a glistening line of saliva across Connor's porcelain stomach from licking and nipping. His artificial skin didn't taste like anything really, not that it mattered, because it was a hell of a lot better than getting the nasty taste of sweat in his mouth.

Fingers tightened in his hair but Gavin was more focused on trying to leave as many marks as he could on his chest and stomach.The spots where his teeth had dug in caused it to recede for a split second, exposing tantalizing white that Gavin thought was so sexy. 

Connor was actually panting despite not having lungs but Gavin was having too much fun with his tongue teasing his navel.

Connor snapped his gaze downwards when Gavin suddenly dropped down to his knees, an alarmed expression on his face and his LED rapidly spinning red due to the unknown position.

"Detective Reed - _Gavin_, what are you doing - " He was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of his belt buckle unclasping, rough hands taking their time in removing it, as if he was unwrapping a birthday present.

"Relax robocop, this won't hurt one bit. Trust me, I know what the fuck I'm doing." With that, Gavin slipped the leather belt from the loops in one fluid motion and tossed it carelessly behind him.

Connor still didn't look convinced but moaned lightly when warm, slightly rough fingers found the skin of his hips as they yanked his pants down, leaving them pooled around his ankles. Gavin's eyes widened before he wrapped a firm hand around the base of the erection presented for him, swearing approvingly at the sight of it.

Gavin wasn't expecting Connor to be so average in size and length but his cock throbbing from the visual alone reminded him that this was a_ really pretty_ cock. It even looked real.

He was almost jealous at the sight of no pubic hair, just smooth skin free of marks or lines, sans the few freckles here and there. Bless Cyberlife.

He started off slow with his stroking, glaring upwards when Connor's breath hitched at the feeling, the new sensation of being touched sexually sending rivets of pleasure up his spine and down his legs.

Gavin smirked leisurely, leaning forward to gently lap at the head, collecting the bit of pearlescent fluid of what he assumed was pre-come.

Artificial or not, it had a distinct taste that reminded him of the edible lube they sold at stores.

"_Fucking shit_." He swore under his breath, loving that Connor was already so turned he was practically leaking onto his hand. So wet and sensitive, just how he liked them.

"Tell me what you want, Connor." Gavin spoke in a low, taunting voice as he swiped his tongue over the slit there a few times. He couldn't get over how good he tasted from what he was dripping, almost like a sweet flavor.

He really blessed Cyberlife for this added feature and was intent on sending those fuckers a big thank you letter.

Connor held in a sharp breath, having to balance himself on the counter top behind him to keep from toppling over. He didn't know how to respond to that provocative tone of voice because all he could focus on was the hand wrapped around his erection and a pair of wet lips ghosting over the tip teasingly.

Little whines and whimpers came from his mouth in a begging manner, his legs trembling a bit. He began wondering if Gavin had any particular experience in this act, seeing as he seemed to know what he was doing

Either way it was eating at Connor, because he knew he wanted Gavin to do the one thing that had been bouncing back and fourth in his mind since watching him eat the sucker.

But the words didn't seem to come out, as his mouth opened and closed uselessly for a few moments, his pump whirring heavily in his chest, thumping vigorously against the thousands of warning signs showing up.

Gavin glanced up at him then, grey eyes shimmering with coquettish nature.

"Is this what you fucking want? You want me to suck you off?" Without waiting for an answer, Gavin closed his flushed lips around the head, sucking lightly and gripping the base firmer.

Connor suddenly blanched, possible emotions splayed across his face as he tried to get used to hot flashes that were flowing freely through his body.

His LED was only spinning yellow this time, letting the man below him know that his system wasn't in any danger of overheating. No words came out of his mouth accept for needy sounds, watching Gavin continue his lewd actions with droopy eyes, hand beginning to stroke up and down in time with his mouth.

Connor was feeling strangely lightheaded, his breaths getting quicker and sharper every time he felt lips and teeth scrape against him. That tanned, scarred hand was still gripping him firmly, stroking up and down, palm slick with spit creating a wet sound. He wanted to fist his hands into Gavin's messy locks and trust into the wet heat but was in fear of hurting him. So he instead grasped his shoulders, and he let out a breathy, loud moan.

Gavin grinned as he pulled back so just the tip was resting on his bottom teeth.

"I'll make you fucking scream, Connor. You'll love this." He did something else then, indeed surprising the android as he sank down deeply, taking most if not all of his erection into his mouth.

That made Connor wail brokenly, hips bucking as the visual of Gavin deep throating him caused a tightening feeling to coil in his body. The warm wetness around his cock did nothing to dispel this feeling, aching waves of pleasure flowing through him from reaching unfamiliar territory.

Gavin wasn't a newbie when it came to giving head but he hadn't done it in quite a few years so he focused his breathing through his nostrils to keep from gagging. His suction became sloppy, spit rolling down his chin as the cock continued to jab his throat.

After hallowing his cheeks, Gavin went to town and was bobbing his head with precision, tight and deep. 

Connor suddenly jerked when sharp teeth dug into the sensitive underside and he came with a resounding cry of "_Gavin!_".

He wasn't sure what was happening, his vision defecting out briefly as everything left his body all in one go so he clamped his eyes shut, anything to get the hot waves to continue flowing through his body.

There were now warning signals going off about his core overheating but once Connor attributed this to the equivalent of an orgasm, he managed to get his body to cool off against the perception.

Gavin moaned lowly while the android did this, something similar to semen filling his mouth as he managed to swallow it down effortlessly while he undid his jeans in a rushed pace, eager to shove his hand down his boxers to stroke his erection.

It had been a while since he had been a giver but _fuck_, if he didn't enjoy making someone scream until they ran blue in the face.

Connor did scream like promised but his voice made a glitching sound, almost like the snapping of an audio recording being interrupted. Whatever it was, it made Gavin shudder.

He continued to suck Connor's pretty cock until it softened, his own fingers pumping his weeping erection briskly. A few ribbons of transparent come trickled down his stubbly chin but he pulled back slightly as shaky moans escaped his throat, his own cheeks flushed a bright red.

When he was sure he had milked Connor of every last drop, Gavin flinched when his stomach tightened and his orgasm rushed through him from how roughly he had been jerking himself off.

Connor still had one hand in Gavin's hair, his LED finally fading back to a calming blue as he watched him moan loudly from the feeling of a satisfying climax, thinking of what it'd be like to make the human sound like that with his own hands instead.

Gavin leaned back on his knees, but didn't bother getting to his feet and smirked even with artificial semen glistening on his lips and one hand still down the front of his pants, seemingly not caring that he made a mess in his jeans.

Connor regained control of his quivering body but only adjusted his tie like he always done, the sight looking a bit silly with his shirt and jacket hanging off his shoulders.

As smooth as he always was, Connor looked down into those glinting grey eyes and found the corner of his mouth twitching for a smile. "I enjoyed that, Gavin."

Gavin grinned devilishly.

"I know you did, you prick. I give damn good blow jobs."

**Author's Note:**

> This was smut I had written like two months ago but I lost it. It popped up in my drive again so I thought I'd post it! Happy reading and enjoy the smut ;)


End file.
